


shameless Peter/reader fluff

by barnesandparkerinc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and sam do couples yoga, Cute Peter Parker, F/M, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Protective Peter Parker, brief mention of OCD, you love Peter and he loves you but you're both too scared to say it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesandparkerinc/pseuds/barnesandparkerinc
Summary: soft boi
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	shameless Peter/reader fluff

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer. You catch Bucky and Sam doing couples yoga. Shenanigans ensue. Peter swoops in before Bird-Man and Mr. Winter can get their revenge on you.

You walked outside, muscles already loosening from the grueling training session you had just had with Nat and Wanda. You were trying to clear your head... something that wasn’t coming easily to you these days. There were so many little things going on that you couldn’t push them out without your OCD kicking in and reminding you of them, ensuing headaches. The slight breeze cooled you from the New York heat (I mean, it was July and 85 degrees after all). Straying from the path, you started to hear grunts and voices, although you couldn’t decipher who- or what- the voices were coming from. You braced yourself for an attack as you rounded a tree, making your way in to the forest, and saw something that almost made you collapse. 

Bucky and Sam were doing partner yoga, like one of those challenges that you saw on YouTube, but from two 17-year-old twins who’s lives revolved around likes and all that. They were trying to figure out where Bucky should put his hands, as his feet were already placed on Sam’s knees. It was by far one of the funniest, craziest things you had seen the iced super-soldier and his winged companion ever do. 

You immediately got your phone out and started recording, barely containing your laughter. As soon as you were going to move a bit closer to get a better view, the speakers went off around the compound, calling for a team meeting. 

“Meeting in the kitchen in 10. Be there or... well I can’t really do anything to anyone but the threat is there!” Tony said, stumbling over his words. Pepper probably walked in right as he was talking, making him think of some other ‘fun’ things to say. 

You got to the kitchen right after Steve and Nat, wondering how the former would feel if he knew that he had gotten left out of his two best friends bonding moment. You smirked at Nat and transferred what you saw into her head, both of you near cackling when Sam and buck walked in. Tony rambled on with his meeting, something about going to bed on time (directed at mostly Peter and I, even though Peter was off finishing his last final of the year currently) and picking up your trash around the compound. A pretty useless meeting if you did say so yourself, but it was still fun to see everyone joined together. 

As Tony finished talking people decided to chill around, and that’s when you thought of the perfect thing to make this day even better, albeit probably only for yourself. You called Peter, knowing that he was probably done with his final by now, waited until the ringing stopped to look down at the screen, seeing the face that made you smile so much. 

“Hey, how’d the final go?” You asked, hoping for a simple answer so you could get to your main event. 

“Good. I finished chem with a 102%, and I’m on my way up now. What is it that you had to tell me that couldn’t wait until I got there?” He said laughing, sending a warmth through your stomach. _STAY FOCUSED!_

“Just listen,” you said with a smirk, turning to the group around you. 

“Hi everyone! I’m heading up right now! I’m almost there, actually,” Peter yelled quickly from the phone, waving to the sea of onlookers from the kitchen. You quickly hushed him with a giggle, earning looks from your dad (otherwise known as Tony) and Nat. You rolled your eyes at them, trying to come up with the best possible way to get the story out without dying laughing. 

You finally got out, “so... I saw Sam and Bucky doing couples' yoga,” even though you knew you weren’t going to be able to run away from not one, but two angry powerful superheroes. They jumped out of their chairs sprinting to you when, suddenly, you were yanked across the room into someone’s arms, beginning your escape. 

You knew who had gotten you out of the room but didn’t take your head off of his chest, knowing that the swinging at heights would make you nauseous. 

“Hey Pete...” you managed to get out, hoping that on some crazy case you accidentally lost your grip, maybe Bucky or Sam would catch you and help you not splat on the ground. You finally got your feet on something solid as peter made his way to the roof, setting your down softly. 

“Heh... sorry, I always forget you don’t like that too much. We can take the stairs next time,” Peter said, blushing while scratching the back of his neck. You went to the edge, dangling your feet off, knowing this time you could fall backwards and not die on impact. 

You turned around and swept your eyes over his body, making your way to his chocolate eyes. 

“It’s all good, not a terrible ride,” you laughed out. He pulled you into a real hug this time, his face in your hair, taking a deep breath in of your floral scented hair. Your face was buried in his chest, making your inhaling of his detergent and ... was that cologne?

“I missed you,” he said, making your heart skip a beat. You never wanted this to end. 

“I missed you too,” you replied, squeezing him a bit tighter when you did, and even though he said them first, they weren’t the three he wanted.

“We should probably find a new hiding place before bird man and Mr. Winter find us… I don’t think they will be too forgiving after your exposing of their afternoon hobbies. His eyes twinkled as they looked down at you, lighting up with his smile in the setting sun.

“Yeah, let’s go… I have the perfect place, just follow me,” you said to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him to the edge of the building. “Can you, um… get us down maybe?” you asked.

Peter laughed and picked you up, jumping down and swinging away with you in his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked our first chapter! I am Elle (l-e) and co-run this account with my bestie Kat. We are super excited to share our writing with you guys and hope you enjoy the story! Much love to you guys!
> 
> hi this is Kat I'm hype for this account babie it's time to write stupid shit!!


End file.
